Résistances
by petrovska
Summary: AU. Durant la seconde guerre mondiale, Emma une jeune aviatrice anglaise doit remplir une mission qui la conduit en Italie. Les circonstances la poussent à retrouver une personne qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir… Dans ce petit village d'Italie : "Parilla" entre vieux fantômes et nouvelles rencontres Emma va s'apercevoir que sa destinée va se retrouver changer à jamais.SQ à venir
1. Prologue

**Bonjour la compagnie, je me lance dans une histoire un peu plus longue, je prévois une dizaine de chapitres. **

**J'espère qu'elle cela va vous plaire. **

**Je préfère vous avertir que j'ai modifié quelques faits se rapportant à la série et aux faits historiques pour la cohérence de l'histoire.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla. :D **

**Bonne mise en bouche et laissez des traces!**

* * *

Prologue

Le 14 juin 1940, l'Italie avait déclaré la guerre à l'Angleterre et la France. Emma faisait parti de la Royal Air Force: un groupe d'aviateur anglais. Lorsqu'on lui avait donné une mission secrète qui consistait à se rendre en Italie, plus précisément à Turin afin de neutraliser l'armée Italienne qui envisagée de traverser la frontière Franco-Italienne. Emma n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle faisait partie de ces aviateurs que l'armée se plaisait à préserver. Malgré sa condition de femme qui avait tant déranger au début, Emma s'était imposée en tant que caporal du bataillon. Elle avait du faire ses preuves mais son habilité et sa vivacité d'esprit avaient permis d'assurer le respect et de confirmer ces aptitudes en tant que soldat.

Emma était entrain de préparer son avion, elle faisait les derniers réglages avec le mécano avant de s'envoler droit vers l'Italie. Assise dans son avion, elle se plaisait à regarder ses gars se préparer à embarquer. Elle était heureuse de faire parti de cette troupe, non seulement elle était respectée mais elle avait trouvé une famille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir. Il y avait surtout Neal qui c'était toujours conduit comme un véritable ami. A son arrivée c'était le seul à ne pas s'être montrée récalcitrant concernant son statut de femme. Il l'a taquiné mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'hostile dans son comportement contrairement aux autres. Elle ne se leurrait pas il attendait bien plus que de l'amitié. Mais Emma ne s'accordait pas de temps pour des histoires de coeur, les seules fois ou elle l'avait fait dans sa vie, cela lui avait coûter cher… De plus, elle tenait à conserver une certaine crédibilité qu'imposer son statut de supérieur hiérarchique.

Elle mit les moteurs en route, elle aimait toujours autant entendre ce ronronnement caractéristique du Spitfire. C'était l'avion le plus vif construit jusqu'à ce jour avec ses 540 km/h au compteur. Il était très maniable, sa force venait de la forme de ses ailes elliptiques. Elles permettaient de diminuer la traînée aérodynamique. Quand Emma pilotait ce monstre tout les deux ne faisaient qu'un. Il était le prolongement de son corps. Quand elle était à l'intérieur de ce cockpit elle se sentait intouchable et en sécurité. Toutes ses manettes ou boutons auraient pu effrayer n'importe quel néophyte de l'aviation mais Emma connaissait chaque fonction auquel renvoyait chaque bouton.

Elle possédait une petite photo qui était coincée entre l'armature du cockpit et la vitre juste en face d'elle à sa droite. Sur cette photo on y voyait une petite blonde et une petite brune qui souriaient, bras dessus bras dessous. Elles avaient toutes deux une dizaine d'années, elles étaient dans une pâture.

Emma se rappelait très précisément ce jour où avait été prise cette photo. C'était d'apparence "un jour comme les autres" mais ce fut le jour où elle fut séparer de Mary Margaret. Une certaine famille "Mills" d'origine italienne avait adopté Mary Margaret. La fée bleue leur avait suggérer de ne pas séparer la petite Mary Margaret de la petite Emma, elles étaient comme des soeurs. Et pourtant, ils n' avaient pas voulu adopter Emma à cause de son tempérament de casse cou et de garçon manqué qui ne plaisait pas a cette famille très traditionnelle. La séparation fut douloureuse, Emma n'avait même pas dit au revoir à la petite Snow (Emma l'avait surnommé ainsi en référence à son teint de peau rappelant la blancheur de la neige). Elle considérait qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse qui consistait à ne jamais abandonner la petite brune. Elle ne le supportait pas.

Emma et Snow étaient arrivées dans cet orphelinat d'Angleterre :''les enfants perdus'' vers l'âge de 6 ans en 1918. Leur mère respectives se connaissaient, elles c'étaient rapprochées suite à la disparation de leur maris sur le champ de bataille. Elles travaillaient toutes deux dans une usine de construction de bombes. Les deux enfants avaient donc tissaient de fort lien fraternel. Ce jour, Londres allait une fois de plus essuyer des bombardements allemand. Les des petites étaient à l'école. Elles avaient pu se réfugier dans les souterrains anti-bombardement accompagnées de leur classe. Elles se soutenaient mutuellement. Emma était plus téméraire que Snow, elle lui serait la main, l'aidait à se boucher les oreilles. Ce bruit caractéristique de bombe s'écrasant sur des bâtisses étaient terrifiants. Une fois le bombardement passé elles refirent surface accompagnées de leur classe et maîtresse. Ce qu'elles découvrirent leur glaça le sang, la ville était dévastée. Elles réalisèrent que leur mère ne se trouvaient pas avec elles durant le bombardement. Emma essayait de rassurait tant bien que mal Mary Margaret, en lui disant que leurs mères s'étaient sans doute réfugier dans leur abris anti-bombardement près de leur usine.

Plus tard dans la journée, au lieu de voir arriver leur mère a la sortie de l'école, elles virent une dame vêtue de bleu. Elles apprirent plus tard qu'on la surnommait la fée bleu grâce à sa faculté à faire des miracles auprès des enfants orphelins et de sa passion pour le bleu qui se reflétait sur ses tenus vestimentaire. C'était pour tous une seconde mère.

Cette dame leur apprirent que leur mère respectives avaient péris durant le bombardement. Leur usine avait été l'une des cibles principales des allemands. Ils voulaient endiguer le ravitaillement de l'armée anglaise. Emma était choquée, anéantie mais ne manifestait aucune réaction suite à cette annonce. Intimement elle se promit de venger sa mère, c'est comme ça qu'elle pensa pour la première fois du haut de ses 6 ans à s'enrôler dans l'armée au cote des forces aviatrices. Snow était éffondrée dans tout les sens du terme, elle se raccrocher de toutes ses forces au bras d'Emma. Emma lui promis que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Elle n'avait pas pu tenir parole.

Pendant un an, suite à son départ de l'orphelinat Snow écrivait quotidiennement à Emma mais la blonde ne répondit jamais. A sa majorité Emma s'engagea dans l'armée et voilà comment aujourd'hui, le jour de ces 28 ans elle se retrouva caporal et pilote d'avion en direction de l'Italie.

Grâce à sa radio elle pu donner le signal à ces gars pour décoller :

- "Allez les gars mettez les gaz en direction de Turin. Ne jouez pas aux héros! Si ça sent trop le roussi vous déguerpissez. Terminé".

A l'unisson : "compris caporal".

Neal trouva une fréquence radio permettant de le relier uniquement à la radio d'Emma sans que personne puisse intercepter leur discussion. Ils survolaient la France, ils avaient environ 1300km à parcourir soit environ 2h30 de vol.

- "Emma l'ordre que tu as donné est aussi valable pour toi, ne joue pas au héros". L'aviatrice permettait ce genre de familiarité uniquement de la part de Neal, plusieurs fois elle c'était confiée à lui. Il était le seul à connaître son histoire.

- "Neal je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire".

- "Je préfère juste te rappeler que je ne tiens pas à me mettre en danger en voulant te sauver la peau une fois de plus". Oui Emma avait toujours été une tête brûlée, plusieurs fois elle c'était mise en danger aveugler par son esprit de vengeance.

- "Officier je vous rappel que je suis votre supérieur et que c'est moi qui donne les ordres". Emma s'énervait elle savait qu'il avait raison mais refusait de l'entendre.

- "Compris caporal. Terminé". Emma savait qu'elle avait été sans doute un peu dure mais elle refusait qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Le vol se passa sans encombre, l'Italie était en vue. C'était magnifique. Emma survolait avec sa brigade les Alpes qui séparaient naturellement la France de l'Italie. On pouvait apercevoir les sommet où la neige éternelle trônait, inébranlable. Il restait plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de rejoindre un groupe Français embusquée pas à proximité de Turin.

Ce qu'Emma n'avait pas prévu était un comité d'accueil italiens. Visiblement cette mission secrète avait été mise à mal, on les accueillit avec des tirs de mortiers. Emma essuya les premiers tirs sans difficultés avant de voir surgir de derrière les nuages une "flottes" italienne. Elle était prise entre des tirs de mitraillette et des tirs de mortier. Malgré sa vivacité et son oeil de lynx, elle ne put esquiver un tir de mortier. Et pour cause, une fuite d'huile à l'intérieur de son cockpit l'aveugla. Elle qui avait tant confiance en son appareil, il venait de lui faire faux bond. Emma était touchée à l'aile droite. Son avion perdait dangereusement de l'altitude. Elle perdait tout contrôle. Son avion allait s'écraser, il fallait qu'elle réagisse rapidement. Elle décida de s'éjecter tant bien que mal mais avant elle délivra un dernier message à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

- "Mayday Mayday, l'avion du caporal Emma Swan est entrain de s'écraser. Je perd totalement le contrôle. Les gars battaient en retraite. Reparter en France". C'est tout ce qu'elle eut le temps d'ajouter avant de s'éjecter.

Ruby qui faisait sa ronde quotidienne avait vu cet avion s'écrasait au loin. C'est sans hésiter qu'elle se rendit sur le lieu du crash. Elle avait eu le temps d'entre percevoir que le soldat à bord de cet avion avait eu le temps de s'éjecter. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle arriva essoufflée sur le lieu du crash. Et pu se rendre compte que l'avion semblait appartenir au force alliée. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en aviation, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ce blason en forme de cible ne ressemblait pas à celui des italiens ni des allemands, donc pas à ses ennemis jurés. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un allié. "Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis" dit le vieil adage. Ruby faisait parti d'un groupe de résistant Italien. Elle luttait fermement aux côtés d'amis contre ce régime totalitaire instauré par Mussolini. C'est rassurée qu'elle se rendit auprès du soldat qui conduisait cet engin de malheur. Elle chercha longtemps avant d'apercevoir dans un arbre une masse blanche, c'était le parachute du soldat. Il était accroché à une branche Vu qu'il ne répondait pas aux appels de Ruby, il était soit inconscient, soit mort. Avec agilité Ruby grimpa dans l'arbre et réussit à décrocher ce corps inerte. Le corps s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle se précipita auprès du corps, c'est avec stupeur qu'elle se rendit compte que non seulement la personne respirait mais qu'en plus ce n'était pas le soldat mais LA "soldate". Elle ne savait même pas comment on nommait une femme faisant partie de l'armée. Elle ne savait pas que ça existait. Sans réfléchir, elle décida d'emmener cette blonde à leur QG, il fallait la soigner et vite. Sans difficulté elle réussit à la porter et la traîner sur plusieurs km. Arrivée à proximité de "Parilla": petit village se trouvant à proximité de Turin. Elle cacha le corps dans un buisson avant de courir chercher son chef.

Ruby revint avec le chef après lui avoir fait le rapport de la situation. Le chef était comme Ruby et n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde avant de porter secours à un soldat des forces alliés. Une fois arrivée à destination lorsque le chef vit le corps se fut comme une onde de choc qui se propagea dans son corps :

- "Emma!"

Si le chef en question avait réagit au quart de tour c'était parce qu'ELLE venait de réaliser que la personne se trouvant devant elle était cette soeur qu'elle avait perdue de vue. Mary Margaret était saisie. C'est lorsque Ruby la secoua qu'elle réalisa son état.

- "Mary! Mary! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu la connais?!"

- "Ruby aide moi vite à la transporter. Il faut qu'on la soigne. Rapidement!" Mary Margaret se montrait rarement aussi autoritaire c'est pour ça que Ruby ne broncha pas. L'obscurité du crépuscule leur permit de transporter Emma jusqu'au bar de Grany qui leur servait de couverture.

Mary Margaret se demandait comment c'était possible? Comment ça se faisait que le destin les avait réunies? Que se passera t-il quand Emma se réveillera et réalisera la situation? Tant de questions sans réponse, seul le temps pourra lui permettre de répondre à toutes ses questions.

* * *

**TBC**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des traces de votre passage afin de savoir si je continue ou pas cette histoire. (Ne vous inquiétez pas je prévois un petit SQ à un moment donné…)**


	2. Lourds passés

**Voilà un second chapitre (un peu court mais vous inquiétez pas le meilleur est à venir et sera développé) j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des traces de leur passage ! Et ce qui me suivent !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sinon je fais grève ! lol :)**

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mary Margaret une fois entrée à l'auberge fit appel au médecin du village, le Docteur Whale pour qu'il osculte Emma. Elle avait quelques égratignures mais aucune lésion interne, donc rien de grave. Il avait simplement prescrit une cure de repos. Mary Margaret était soulagée. Si le Docteur ne s'était pas intéressé outre mesure à l'identité de la patiente, c'est parce qu'il faisait parti intégrante de leur groupe de "clandestins". Lui aussi luttait de façon indirect contre le régime totalitaire et plus précisément contre les représentants de ce régime dans leur petit village paisible : les Mills.

Mary Margaret connaissait mieux que quiconque ces individus abjectes puisqu'ils étaient ses parents adoptifs. Cora et Rumpelstiltskinfaisaient partis de ces personnes opportunistes qui n'hésitaient pas à détruire toutes personnes se dressant en travers de leur chemin. Elle se souvient que lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés à l'orphelinat, ils avaient fait fortes impressions à toutes l'assemblée y compris la fée bleu qui c'était laissée leurrée. Ils avaient l'aire si charmants, si chaleureux et surtout de bonne famille. Ces apparences leur permis d'obtenir la garde de la petite Snow sans difficulté. Il fallait avouer quand cette période de guerre les orphelins ne manquaient pas c'est pour cela que les procédures étaient quelque peu laxistes.

Le lendemain dans la soirée, Mary Margaret se rendit au chevet d'Emma. La blonde dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. La brune était venue munit d'un plateau repas préparé par Granny en se disant qu'Emma aurait certainement fin au réveil. Elle s'assit à ses côté dans un petit fauteuil et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Lorsque son regard ce posa sur la pomme rouge vive qui était dans ce plateau, Mary rappela ce jour où elle avait perdu à jamais Regina.

Dans sa dixième année un jour d'avril, Mary se rendit au pommier du fond du jardin du manoir Mills pour y recueillir ces fruits qu'elle affectionnait temps pour faire une tarte en compagnie de Cora. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle aperçue " Regina "grande soeur adoptive" cachée derrière ce même arbre au bras d'un jeune homme. Ils flirtaient.

Mary Margaret se sentit trahis par Regina. En effet, Regina qui était son aînée de deux ans avait été d'un secours indispensable à la petite Snow lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'orphelinat en laissant derrière elle, Emma. . Elle avait permit à Snow de faire le deuil de sa relation avec la blonde. Lorsque Mary Margaret se réveillait en pleur la nuit suite à un cauchemar la jeune Mills n'hésitait pas à la recevoir dans son lit pour la rassurer. Elle lui fredonnait des chansons. Au fil du temps, Regina avait gagné la confiance de la petite brune et était devenue une confidente, elle connaissait tous de la vie de la chef de la résistance : les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, ce vide qu'elle avait ressenti à cette annonce qu'Emma s'était acharnée à combler... Mary Margaret avait toujours tout dit à Regina. Pourquoi Regina lui avait caché sa relation?

Elles qui partageaient tout? Enfin c'est ce que la jeune Snow avait toujours cru. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se rentra dans au manoir le panier vide, ce qui alarma Cora qui se trouvait dans la cuisine

- "Dis-moi Mary, je t'envoie chercher des pommes et tu reviens le panier vide, te serais-tu perdu en route? avait dit sarcastiquement Cora. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Snow était complètement déboussolée suite à cette découverte. Par cette trahison de la part de Regina. Elle qui lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

- "Ma chérie parle moi? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe?" C'est à ce moment que Mary Margaret fondit en larme dans les bras de "sa mère". Elle se sentait bafouée. Elle pressentait qu'elle ne devait rien avouer de ce qu'elle venait de voir mais elle voulait se venger de cette trahison de la part de Regina.

- "Rien. Je me suis fait piquée par une bête." mentit Snow

- "Voyons Snow oserais-tu me mentir?" Cora avait dit quelque peu menaçante

Après tout Snow n'avait pas à mentir à sa mère pour une menteuse.

- "Non. Il se trouve que je viens de surprendre Regina au bras d'un jeune homme. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle me l'a caché. Je t'en prie ne dit pas à Regina que je te l'ai dit. Je préfére attendre de voir si elle finit par m'e parler. Si elle sait que je te l'ai dit elle risque de très mal le prendre"

- "D'accord. Tu peux me faire confiance Mary. Allez sèche tes larmes".

C'est à ce moment précis que le doux rêve de Snow se transforma en cauchemar. L'amant de Regina qui s'appelait Daniel, avait disparu suite à ses aveux auprès de sa mère. Cora n'avait pas manqué de dire à Regina que c'était la petite Mary qui l'avait mise au courant de ces petites escapades amoureuses avec ce révolutionnaires. Mary Margaret appris bien plus tard, que si ce jeune homme avait disparu c'est parce qu'il était considéré comme un ennemi d'état. Il était fils d'ouvrier et luttait contre le régime fasciste de Mussolini, c'est pour ça qu'il était recherché depuis un moment et que Regina avait cacher sa relation à Snow et non parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance. Rumple avait livré Daniel directement à Mussolini son statut de chemise noire lui permettait. Cela lui valu par la suite une promotion : il était devenu officier de la garde du Mussolini..

Cette disparition avait mise un terme à la relation de confiance qui unissait Regina et Mary Margaret pour laisser place à la méfiance, la défiance et malheureusement la haine.

Depuis ce temps , Mary Margaret éprouvait une véritable aversion pour tout ce qui se composait de pomme.

Étant dans sa rêverie assise à côté du lit de la blonde, Snow ne réalisa pas qu'Emma venait d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est quand elle essaya de parler qu'elle fut sortie de ses songes :

- "Où suis-je?"tenta Emma, la voix ne sortait pas.

- "Tout va bien Emma tu es en sécurité' ajouta chaleureusement la résistante. Lorsqu'Emma entendit cette voix et que sa vue lui permit de discerner correctement les traits de son interlocutrice. Un sentiment d'effroi la traversa.

- "Je suis morte, c'est ça. Je vois que ça. Bordel. Comment ça se fait que… Mary Margaret c'est toi?" Snow attrapa la main d'Emma.

- '' Non tu n'es pas morte. Non tu ne rêves pas Emma, c'est bien moi.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Comment je suis arrivée là? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- Visiblement ton avion s'est écrasée Emma. Tu as perdu connaissance. Et Ruby une amie à moi t'as vu et nous t'avons recueillis. Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité ici. Toutes les personnes que tu trouveras dans le restaurant en bas sont des personnes qui s'opposent au régime mis en place. Sache qu'ils te considèrent pour la plupart déjà comme un héros : le soldat tombé du ciel qui s'oppose au régime, qui plus est : une femme.

- Pff, un héros qui s'est fait lamentablement descendre. Il faut que je prévienne mes gars. Ils doivent être à ma recherche.

- Non Emma tu ne bouges pas de là. Le médecin te l'interdit formellement.

- Depuis quand tu te soucis de moi Mary". Ajouta cassante Emma. "Si je me souviens bien tu n'as pas hésité à me laisser dans ce trou à rat d'orphelinat.

- Emma, tu crois que j'avais le choix?

- Oui tu l'avais! tu aurais pu leur dire que tu ne voulais pas d'eux.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une gamine de dix ans avait son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

- Peu importe, tu aurais pu faire semblant de vouloir rester avec moi".

Emma avait laissé parlé son coeur, c'était la premier fois qu'elle formalisait cette abandon de vive voix, même Neal ne savait pas ce qui avait véritablement affecté Emma.

- "Crois moi Emma, j'aurai préféré rester à tes côtés!"

- " Tu parles! T'as du te la jouer snob avec ses Mills. Tu avais tout ce que tu voulais! Hein!" dit Emma provocante

- "EMMA! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! J'ai vécu un véritable enfer! Oui je disposais de tout le luxe dont on peut rêver mais je vivais avec des monstres. Une véritable prison dorée." Sur cette dernière remarque Mary Margaret voulu partir mais Emma la retint.

- " Mary, je suis désolée. J'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mary il faut que je retourne à mon avion, il faut que j'active un dispositif qui me permettra d'être retrouvée par mes gars."

- Non pour l'instant tu restes là! Et n'insiste pas! Tu iras demain ou en fin de journée si tu es plus en forme! De tout de manière rien ne presse, Ruby et David se chargent de cacher ton avion! Emma promet-moi d'être discrète! Il ne faut que personne sache qui tu es. Je dis bien personne! Si tu sors d'ici pour te dégourdir les jambes soit très discrète!"

Emma n'avait pas le choix elle devait patienter! Elle devait rester cloîtrer dans ce patelin. Mais cela n'était l'affaire que de quelque jours. Par contre, elle se demandait à quoi avait fait allusion quand Mary avait parlée de prison dorée. Elle verait ça plus tard.

-"Mary je peux savoir pourquoi tu te montres aussi inquiète quant au fait qu'on découvre qui je suis?"

Mary Margaret allait répondre mais c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Ruby et David et vu leurs têtes les nouvelles n'avaient pas l'air bonne.

- " Mary on a un ENORME problème!" Ruby accompagna son discours de grands gestes. Elle était très agitée. David qui était accoudé à la chambranle de la porte ne quittait pas des yeux Mary. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?" Dit Snow agacée.

C'est David qui reprit, il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Ruby en signe d'apaisement.

- "L'avion a disparu".

- "Ça ne peut être qu'un coup de Rumple! Voilà Emma pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici! Parce que mon très chère beau père et un homme très dangereux ! C'est le bras droit de notre très cher Mussolini."

Emma ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ça se faisait que d'un côté, il y avait ce Rumple qui incarnait ce qu'elle combattait et de l'autre Mary qui se retrouvait chef d'un groupe de résistant? Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer ici?

-"Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se montre prudent! Il ne faut en aucun cas que Rumple fasse le lien entre Emma et cet avion. Ruby je compte sur toi pour la couvrir, tu diras que c'est une de tes vieilles amies que tu avais perdu de vue!"

- "Pourquoi moi?" ajouta irritée Ruby

- " Parce qu'i que toi qui possède une sociabilité sans limite ici! Ce qui fait que même moi je suis perdue quand tu parles de tout ce petit monde qui t'entoure!"

- "Mary, il y a Rumple certes! Mais n'oublie pas Regina! C'est elle qui faut craindre! Elle n'hésitera à te provoquer ou même pousser Emma à la faute!" dit David

- "Mais qui c'est encore cette Regina? Snow tu peux m'aider, me dire qui sont ses personnes que je dois craindre?" Mary n'avait rien laissé transparaître mais elle était touchée par le petit nom que lui avait donné Emma. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça à part elle.

- "Ma soeur adoptive".

- "Super ta famille dis moi. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que toi tu te retrouves résistante et les autres collabo?"

- "Regina n'est pas vraiment une "collabo" comme tu dis. Elle est pire que ça, elle va où ça l'arrange. Elle n'a aucun principe, aucun scrupules. Bref, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard Emma. Pour l'instant on a pas le temps il faut qu'on peaufine ta couverture. " ajouta soucieuse Snow.

- "Elle à l'aire bien charmante cette Regina. Moi qui espérait que tu me présenterais ta famille"

-" Emma ce n'est pas drôle! Tu vas cesser de faire l'enfant ! Plus sérieusement, pour assurer ta couverture en plus d'être l'amie de Ruby, tu travailleras avec moi à l'école en tant qu'assistante en attendant qu'on trouve un moyen pour que tes amis te retrouve. Puis comme ça t'auras le temps de faire la rencontre de Regina, son fils est un de mes élèves."

- " Elle doit être cool l'ambiance lorsqu'il y a des rencontres parent- profs"

- "Emma est-ce qu'il t'arrives d'être sérieuse !" Mary fulminait. Ruby et David eux souriaient. C'était amusant d'observer la façon dont cette fameuse Emma faisait sortir Mary de ses gondes.

- " Vous deux arrêtez de sourire! Vous lui donnez raison ! Bon Emma maintenant tu te reposes! Demain 7h je viens te chercher pour aller à l'école! Ruby tu pourras lui prêter des vêtements parce que la tenue d'aviateur n'est pas très discrète!

- " Mais elle est bien ma tenue" ajouta fièrement Emma

- "Je ne dirai pas le contraire moi!" Avait enchéri Ruby en faisant un clin d'oeil à Emma.

Mary était consternée, son autorité de "chef" s'envolait en éclat en présence d'Emma mais au fond elle était comblée de retrouver la blonde. D'un autre côté, elle appréhendait la journée du lendemain, , elle espérait que pour une fois Emma resterait à sa place et ne rentre pas dans le jeu de sa soeur adoptive qui pouvait se montrer vraiment odieuse.

* * *

TBC

Regina arrive pour les impatient(e)s..


	3. La rencontre

**Bonsoir la compagnie, dans ce chapitre l'entrée en scène de la reine, je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas :D) **

**N'oubliez pas je suis friande de reviews, remarques, critiques appelez ça comme vous le voulez :) Mais prononcez vous bon sang ! :p**

**Je remercie beaucoup Camillelapro pour ses corrections. A cette nouvelle coopération ! **

**Bonne lecture... **

* * *

Chapitre 3: la rencontre

Regina travaillait tard aux services postaux du village. Elle était en quelque sorte le chef d'orchestre de la transmission, elle dirigeait ce service avec une main d'orfèvre. Chaque message était transmis en tant et en heure. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que ce statut que ses parents se plaisaient à qualifier d'ingrat lui permettait de garder un œil sur l'actualité militaire du pays. Aucun courrier cacheté lui résistait, elle savait les décacheter avec minutie sans que le destinataire ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. C'est ainsi qu'elle soupçonna Mary Margaret d'entretenir une double vie. Elle avait vu passer plusieurs messages qui en plus d'être cacheté étaient codés. Elle n'avait jamais su exactement à quoi ils faisaient référence: il était question d'opération cobra, de mobilisation. Dans son fort intérieur elle était persuadée que c'était cette maudite Mary Margaret qui manigancée quelque chose avec ces deux sbires : David et Ruby mais rien ne le prouvait, jusqu'au soir du crash.

Regina avait la branché la radio c'était un air de Chopin qui flottait dans l'air, nocturne 20. La brune adorait cette mélodie un brin mélancolique. Elle fut irritée quand la radio se mit à grésiller. Elle se leva pour arranger cela quand elle entendit une bride de message : " Mayday Mayday, l'avion du caporal..." Un bruit sourd prit la suite avant que la musique ne revienne. Regina savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui se déroulait. Lorsqu'elle sortit précipitamment à l'extérieur et qu'elle vit comme une boule de feu dans le ciel qui alla s'écraser dans le bois un peu plus loin, elle se jura d'aller voir ce que c'était un peu plus tard. Pour l'heure elle devait rentrer, Henry l'attendait.

Cet enfant était tout ce qui lui restait de son amour disparu.

Regina découvrit qu'elle était enceinte quelques mois après la disparition de Daniel. Malgré sa crainte concernant la réaction de ses parents face à cette nouvelle. Elle se refusait d'abandonner cet enfant ou bien même se faire avorter. Elle se souvient qu'elle ne savait comment l'annoncer à ses parents. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Non, cela revenait à ternir la mémoire de Daniel. Elle allait leur dire ce qui en était. De toute de façon, ils n'oseraient jamais dénoncer leur fille pour cette "fornication", c'est ainsi qu'ils se plaisaient à qualifier sa relation clandestine. Et cela pour la simple raison que s'ils la dénonçaient c'était reconnaître qu'une part d'eux mêmes était condamnable. Si leur fille portait une part de l'ennemi d'état, que penserait leur grand chef, leur idole? Les déductions de Regina se confirmèrent, lorsqu'elle leur annonça, ils la menacèrent de la bannir de leur famille à moins qu'elle avorte, ce que la brune c'était interdit.

Depuis cette époque Regina vivait seule avec son fils. Elle avait refusé de quitter le village car elle avait juré sur la mémoire de son amour qu'elle se vengerait de cette trahison de la part de Mary. Puis malgré la haine qu'elle vouait à ses parents suite à la disparition de Daniel, Regina espérait pouvoir leur démontrer qu'ils s'étaient ralliés du côté de la mauvaise fille. Celle qui était devenue maîtresse d'école, qui formait l'élite de demain allait sombrer d'ici peu.

Ce soir là elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Une fois rentrait chez elle, elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils qui était encore entrain de lire un de ces contes féeriques qu'elle méprisait tant. Avec leur vision manichéenne de la vie, ils infiltraient des inepties dans la tête des enfants. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à gâcher le plaisir de son fils, c'est pour ça qu'elle le laissait lire ce genre de torchon. Elle lui pria de souffler sa lampe et de dormir. Une heure plus tard, une fois que son fils fut bien endormi elle décida de se rendre sur le lieu où elle avait vu s'écraser cet objet. Elle allait passait près de l'auberge de Granny lorsqu'elle découvrit avec stupeur que Mary Margaret et Ruby tenaient toutes deux une personne inconsciente dans leur bras. Elle était dissimulée derrière un mur, dans leur empressement les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient rien remarqué.

Regina pressentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de la tenir sa vengeance. Mais il lui restait quelque chose à découvrir : qui était cette personne qu'elles tenaient dans leur bras et qu'elles avaient emmener chez Granny ? Regina était persuadée que c'était en lien avec la chose qu'elle avait vu tombée du ciel. Lorsqu'elle se rendit sur le lieu du crash, elle découvrit la carcasse de l'avion. Avion ennemi, elle en était sûre. L'ennui dont elle était victime dans son bureau lui avait permit de potasser sa culture militaire.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle se rendit chez "ses géniteurs". Ils allaient découvrir que leur fille adoptive qu'ils idéalisaient n'était pas si parfaite. Regina toqua avec acharnement grâce à l'anneau qui était accroché à la porte gigantesque du manoir Mills. Ce retour en arrière lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se reprit rapidement, son visage reprit l'attrait de cette personne froide qu'elle était devenue :

- "Bonsoir Rumple. Je pense que je suis la dernière personne que vous attendiez?" dit Regina victorieuse.

- "Regina! Comment oses-tu venir nous importuner à une heure si tardive? J'espère que tu as de très bonnes raisons de le faire?

- Oh vous n'imaginez même pas''. Ajouta mystérieusement Regina

- Regina! Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu prépares encore?

- Je serai de vous, cher beau père, je m'habillerai chaudement afin de me suivre. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrez.

- Regina tu te fiches de moi. Tu crois que je vais te suivre en pleine nuit. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Oh! Le grand Rumple, le bras droit de notre chef d'état, tremblerait il devant sa belle fille?

- Regina je vais te faire payer ton impertinence…" Regina l'interrompit

- Pour une fois dans votre vie vous allez m'écouter. J'ai la preuve que votre cher Mary n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Et pire que ça, comme moi à l'époque, elle manigance avec l'ennemi.

- Comment oses-tu?

- Je vous garantis que vous allez le regretter, car avec ou sans vous je tirerai ça au clair.

Rumple était vraiment trop intrigué. Cette intervention à l'improviste de Regina en pleine nuit ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était devenue une femme redoutable, manipulatrice et haineuse. Et pourtant, là elle semblait sereine. C'est ce qui fit que Rumple suivit Regina dans la forêt pour y découvrir cette carcasse. Il jubilait. Il détenait un officier des forces alliées dans son village. Il ne pouvait se cacher, cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il le trouve. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il lui ferait subir les pires sévices qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Avant ça, il voulu savourer sa victoire et jouait encore un peu :

- Regina, je dois reconnaître que je suis agréablement surprise. Tu as été honnête. Mais pourquoi m'en informer, tu aurais pu garder cela pour toi?

- Je veux que Mary paye.

- Oh oh. T'inquiètes pas elle payera. Dès demain, ces petits amis et elles vont disparaître.

- NON! C'est à moi de la détruire! Je veux savourer ma victoire. Et la détruire lentement.

- Ah ah ! Tu es devenue très machiavélique cher enfant. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- Je vais infiltrer leur groupe. Vous me servirez d'alibis. Je leur faire croire que je veux me venger de vous et que c'est pour ça que je me tourne vers eux. Et pour prouver ma bonne fois, je leur offrirai la preuve que c'est vous qui avait caché l'avion. Vous vous y prendrez comme bon vous semble, mais vous cacherez l'avion dans le hangar de la ferme un peu plus loin. J'admets que m'attirer la confiance de Mary Margaret ne sera pas de tout repos mais j'ai foi. Après tout elle a déjà cru en moi UNE fois". Rumple avec les yeux qui brillaient de malice.

- "J'adore ce plan. Marché conclu cher enfant. Je ne manquerai pas de faire part à ta mère de tes agissements salutaires"

Après avoir pactisé avec ce ténébreux personnage Regina se retira chez elle. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Daniel, elle dormit à poing fermé.

Le matin de la rencontre était arrivé. Emma dormait encore quand Mary Margaret arriva. Elle dû la réveiller en ouvrant les rideaux et en lui ôtant la couverture. Un réveil brutal c'est ce qu'il fallait à Emma pour émerger Elle ronchonnait, Mary elle jubilait.

-" Allez Emma, premier jour de travail. On se réveil..". Emma à plat ventre la tête dans l'oreille, Snow s'approcha de son oreille droite. ''...Assistante".

- "Snow! Ton assistante te prie de sortir de cette chambre si tu ne veux pas qu…" Snow n'entendit pas la suite elle était déjà partie rejoindre Granny.

- "Granny tu pourrais préparer un chocolat avec de la chantilly et un peu de cannelle pour l'ours qui va débarquer dans quelques secondes?.

- L'ours à entendu ce que tu viens de dire Mary! Bonjour Madame". Emma, qui détestait être loquace dès le réveil, se devait de se montrer polie envers cette femme qui lui avait offert le gîte.

- "Appelle-moi Granny mon ourson". Granny et Mary Margaret pouffèrent en chœur. Emma se dit que la journée aller être longue, très longue.

Finalement la journée ne fut pas si longue que ça. Emma refusait de l'admettre à Snow mais elle avait même apprécié. Un jeune garçon avait retenu son attention. Il s'appelait Henry. A plusieurs reprises durant le cours de Mary, Emma ne manqua de constater que chaque remarque qu'il faisait était très pertinente. Il avait un regard très espiègle et taquin. Il se moqua d'Emma en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'assistante aussi maladroite. Lorsqu'elle essaya de ranger l'armoire de Mary elle avait réussit à casser une étagère et elle se prenait les pieds dans les sacs qui se trouvaient dans les rangés à chaque fois qu'elle passait. Emma avait d'abord mal prit cette remarque ce qui n'échappa au petit Henry qui en rit de plus belle. La blonde finit par se joindre à lui :

- "On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les plus vieux Henry?" Elle lui avait dit ça en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mary Margaret qui avait observé ce rapprochement tout au long de la journée ne le voyait pas d'un bon œil. C'était le petit de Regina. Elle n'avait rien contre Henry, d'ailleurs elle l'appréciait aussi fortement. Il lui rappelait Regina. Il était aussi vif d'esprit qu'elle et aussi très mature pour son âge. Grâce à lui, faire cours était un réel plaisir. Elle ne put que reconnaître que Regina était une mère parfaite. Mais ça aussi elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Dans tout les cas lorsque Regina venait le chercher à l'école lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas seul, elles ne s'adressaient pas un mot sous peine d'engendrer encore une dispute. Elles s'ignoraient.

Pourtant à la fin du cours, Regina s'approcha de Mary Margaret, Emma était derrière entrain de ranger la salle :

- "Mary Margaret. Henry s'est bien comporté en cours?". Snow n'en revenait pas, elle était atterrée, Regina venait de lui adresser la parole pour échanger des BANALITES.

-"Bonjour Regina. Oui Henry s'est très bien comporté comme toujours.

- Maman! Maman, il faut que je te présente Anne c'est la pire assistante que j'ai jamais vu. Mais c'est aussi la plus cool" Mary Margaret avait présentée Emma sous un faux nom car elle savait que Regina aurait fait directement le rapprochement entre l'Emma de l'orphelinat et celle ci.

- "Hey gamin ! Je ne te permets pas, je suis novice, j'apprends c'est normal de ne pas être parfaite!" Dit la blonde en s'approchant. Cette familiarité dont faisait preuve la blonde envers Henry énerva Regina mais elle prit sur elle et ne fit rien remarquer. Regina avait remarqué cette jeune femme dès son entrée, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle ne savait qui.

Henry lui rigolait. Regina était vraiment agacée par cette blonde. Elle était familière avec son fils, le faisait rire. La jalousie pointait le bout de son nez.

- "Anne. Regina. La mère d'Henry". Dit possessivement Regina.

- "Ah c'est donc vous Regina". Emma s'attira un regard noir de la part de Regina et Mary. Mary s'attendait à un scandale de la part de Regina, elle venait d'avoir la preuve que Mary épiloguait sur elle durant son absence

- " Ma réputation me précède à ce que je vois" Dit elle en regardant du coin de l'œil Mary qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Emma s'amusait de cette situation, elle se vengeait un peu de Mary pour son réveil matinal.

-"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise". Regina ne comprit pas cette remarque de la blonde. Elle venait de se montrer aimable. Elle était décontenancée. Elle voulait s'attirer la sympathie de Mary mais pas celle d'une blonde, inconnue.

-"Je vois. Méfiez-vous je ne suis pas souvent aussi aimable". Même si elle devait jouer le capital sympathie, elle se devait de préserver sa fierté face à cette Anne. "Bonne soirée". Sur ce elle tourna les talons en prenant Henry par la main et s'en alla.

Emma se disait que ce n'était pas le monstre que lui avait décrit Snow. C'était une femme d'une élégance naturelle dans ce tailleur qui épousait parfaitement le galbe de ses fesses. MAIS qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire? Emma était entrain de lorgner Regina. Elle se ressaisit puis vit que Mary semblait complètement ailleurs. Elle passa ses mains devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction.

-"Elle a dit : bonne soirée. Elle a dit : bonne soirée". Mary revenait à elle petit à petit. " Emma tu te rends compte elle a dit BONNE soirée. Depuis quand Regina souhaite des bonnes choses aux gens? Qui plus est moi?

- Euh Snow je ne veux pas anéantir tous tes espoirs. Mais le « bonne soirée » m'incluait aussi. Puis elle n'est pas si terrible que ça Regina. Même si ce n'est pas la discussion la plus chaleureuse que j'ai pu tenir avec une personne, ce n'était pas monstrueux non plus.

- Emma comme elle te l'a dit elle même méfie toi des apparences". Mary avait définitivement atterrie. Elle se dit que Regina devait forcément manigancer quelque chose pour se montrer aussi : aimable. Rien que d'y penser cela semblait absurde.

-"Oh arrêtes, tu es parano! Je te dis que je la trouve plutôt sympa. Et mon instinct me trompe rarement".

Regina qui était sur la route pour se rendre chez elle, écoutait que vaguement son fils qui vantait les mérites de cette Anne. Il fallait qu'elle trouve qui était cette femme. De plus, son visage, cette silhouette, ne lui était pas inconnues. Elle en était sûre elle l'avait déjà vu. Quoiqu'il en soit elle se dit que son plan se mettait en route que cette Anne allait certainement lui faciliter la tâche.

* * *

TBC


End file.
